islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sing Along
Sing-Alongs such as Music Videos were first materialised during the second series in 2014. These music videos all featured their own songs, mainly sung by children. The music videos are known for using clips from the series and specials along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. The Trouble With Trains Series, Series 1, Series 2 Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas! Series 2 * Thomas' Anthem * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents Will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride * Rules and Regulations * Sounds * Determination * Emily * Ode to Gordon * A World Around You Thomas & Friends: Continued Series 1 * Thomas' Anthem * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine * Sounds * Determination * Emily * Ode to Gordon Series 2 * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents Will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride * Rules and Regulations Series 3 * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (Both versions) * Determination (Both versions) * Engine Roll Call (Both versions) Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Series 4 * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Series 5 * Hear the Engines Coming Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together * Blue Mountain Mystery Series 6 * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) King of the Railway * Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) * Searching Everywhere * It's Gonna be a Great Day Series 7 * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Monsters Everywhere * Tale of the Brave * Let's Be Brave Series 8 * It's Christmas Time * The Best Friends Express Thomas' YouTube World Tour * A World Around You (CGI version) * Down by the Docks (CGI version) * Navigation (CGI version) * Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) * It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) * Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) * The Island Song (CGI version) * The Whistle Song (CGI version) * Night Train (CGI version) * Ode to Gordon (CGI version) * Rules and Regulations * That's What Friends Are for The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) * Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) Series 9 * There's Snow Place Like Home * Let's Go! * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Engine Roll Call (new arrangement and footage) * Down by the Docks (new arrangement) Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Never Overlook a Little Engine * We Make a Team Together Series 10 * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween * James the Really Splendid Engine (CGI Version) * Accidents Will Happen (CGI Version) The Great Race * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * He's Full of Surprises Journey Beyond Sodor * Somebody Has to be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want to Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Series 11 * Set Friendship in Motion * Doing it Right (CGI Version) * Trying (CGI Version) * Little Engines (CGI Version) Big World! Big Adventures! * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend Series 12 * Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics and new footage) * The Journey Never Ends * Engine Roll Call (Nia and Rebecca replacing Edward and Henry, everything else completely rerecorded) * Thomas, You're the Leader (Nia and Rebecca replacing Edward and Henry, everything else completely rerecorded, Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway reinstated) * All the Girls Around the World * The Steam Team * Let's Dream Series 13 * You Might Think * Collision of Worlds Series 14 * Go, Go Thomas (Nia and Rebecca replacing Edward and Henry, everything else completely rerecorded)